Containers for storing liquids may include seals “fixedly” secured to a lid (i.e., the seal is semi-permanently attached and not intended to be removed or replaced during the life of the container). These seals often are circular and are configured to prevent liquids from leaking out of the container body through the perimeter of the lid assembly. However, fixedly securing the seal to the lid creates a number of problems. The fixed seals may become damaged (e.g., ripped, torn, etc.,) and thereby compromise the sealing functionality of the container. The elasticity of the fixed seals may decrease over time, further impacting the container's sealing capabilities. As a result, the longevity of the container may be reduced when a fixed seal is used. A further potential problem is that the seal can be in an area that absorbs or traps smells, and the fixed engagement of the seal can make it difficult to clean this area. Attempts have been made to provide replaceable seals in containers. However, these seals are often difficult to remove and/or may require specialized or makeshift tools for removal and replacement. Consequently, seal replacement may be inconvenient and difficult in these types of containers.